


You Meant The World To Me

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Afterlife, Art, Depression, F/F, Hot, Love, Madness, Magic, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Salt, Sex, Shibuya - Freeform, Yoga, bakamono - Freeform, black - Freeform, gekikara - Freeform, gekioko - Freeform, master guide, motivation, otabe - Freeform, power, rappappa legacy, sado - Freeform, torigoya - Freeform, wrath - Freeform, yabakune - Freeform, yuko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Salt can't imagine her life without Otabe, this one being her lung making her breathe, live, helping her to forget the loneliness she feels most of the time. The love between them is so strong, events putting a heavy legacy on Rappappa to protect.





	You Meant The World To Me

In the tea ceremony room, Salt and Otabe were meditating, training, both sat on the floor facing each other. 

Otabe : (eyes closed) Hard isn’t it ? 

Salt : (eyes closed, frowning) I don’t have enough strength…

Otabe : (smiling) A little bit longer.

Salt : (eyes closed) GGG..!!! AAH..!! (opened her eyes, exhausted) I’m done..!! 

Otabe : (smiling, opening her eyes) Hm… no need to push further I guess. Let’s stop for today.

Salt : (drinking water, yes people !!!!!) I don’t know how can you last that long… you’re always a level above..! (smiled)

Otabe : A relax and peaceful mind… that’s the key of the training. (Smiled)

Salt : I’m not focused enough today… (drinking) 

Otabe : You did good these days. We’ll do it again next week ! 

Salt : Hm. (smiling) I need to relax…. (slowly kissed her)

Otabe : (smiling) Yeah, I think so…. (returning the kiss) 

She started to take off Salt’s top. This one was taking off Otabe’s pants instead. 

Otabe : (whispering, smiling) You closed the door…? (Kissing)

Salt : (smiling, whispering, kissing) No…. it’s wide open…. 

Otabe : Oh..! Honeyy…. (Smiling, kissing) that’s good…. (kissing, biting her ear)

She removed Salt’s pants while the Rappappa President took off Otabe’s top. Both had matched underwear colors, black. Otabe pinned Salt down the floor, licking her throat and kissing it. 

Salt : (eyes closed) Aaaahhhhh..! 

Otabe necked her, smiling. She kissed her, removing her bra, suckin her tits.

Otabe : Mmm…. (kissing) you’re salty honey…. (smiling, kissing) 

Salt : (blushing, eyes closed) Ooohhhh..!!! Aaaaaahhhhhhh..!!!!

Otabe : More than usual…. 

Salt : I..I don’t know..aaaahhhhh !!!

Otabe : (teasing, smiling) You don’t…? I see…. (kissing) Let me heal you a little…. (thrusting her, smiling, kissing)

Salt : (eyes closed, feeling Otabe thrusting her deeper) OOOOHHHHH BAABYYYY..!!!!!!!!! YEESS AAAAAHHHHHH AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Otabe : (smiling) This delicious voice…. (kissing, kept torturing her harder) 

Salt : OTABEEEEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : You feel good honey…. (Kissing, thrusting her faster)

Salt : (eyes closed) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : Yeahhh…. you want me so bad…. (thrusting her deeper, kissing) 

Salt : (eyes closed) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OTABEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Otabe : Mmm…. (smiling, teasing, kissing) you’re waiting, right…? (Sucking hard her pussy and licking her clit) 

Salt : OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEESSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Otabe : I can’t get enough of you…. (kissing her pussy, licking it) This…. is always mine…. (kissing, torturing her) you hear…?

Salt : (eyes closed) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEESSSSSSSS IT’S YOURS..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALWAAAAYYYSS..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOREVEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : (smiling) You sexy President…. (kissing her belly)

Salt suddenly grabbed her by her hair, kissing her, pinning her down the floor, going wild, biting her ear, necking her, leaving kisses almost everywhere on Otabe’s body.

Otabe : (eyes closed, smiled, knowing that her girl was in a urge need) Oohhh honeyy…!!! Aaaaahhhhhh oooooooohhhhhhhhh..!!!!!! Saaalt..aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt went faster, not stopping, wanting to crucify her as ever. Otabe didn’t have time to realize which parts of her body were tortured, Salt not letting her do it. The Rappappa President removed quickly Otabe’s bra and panties, absolutely determinated to make her cum as fast as possible, intense. Otabe smiled, well, tried to smile cause between her moans and Salt’s kisses it was hard, cmx. Salt rubbed Otabe’s pussy with one of her boobs before to spray milk into, biting her lip.

Otabe : (eyes closed, feeling Salt licking her pussy) Honeyy..!!! Oohhh..!! You’re so int..AAAHHHH !!!!!!!!!! 

Salt quickly thrust her with 2 fingers, going faster and faster like if it was a contest, watching her, kissing.

Otabe : S..SAAALT !!!!!!!!! OOOOHHHHH HONEYYYYYY..!!!!!! STOP..AAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!! YEEESSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

The animal was out ! An unstoppable monster… 

Salt : Babyy..!!!! (Kept thrusting faster, kissing at the same time) Give it to me…. like this…. yess..!!!! (thrusting hard, making her jump)

Otabe : GGG..AAHHH..AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S..SALT !!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOHHHHH YEESSS !!!!!!!!!!!! YES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY GOOOOOOOOD OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HONEYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOHHHH HONEEEEYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS SO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt ate her out, feeling Otabe rubbing her hair, this one eyes closed, blushing, feeling weak. She was fucking Otabe really fast, like never she did before, a fuckin jackhammer !

Salt : (tongue fucked her) Yes babyy…. I’m gonna end you…. (kissing, fucking her harder) 

Otabe : (eyes closed) OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH HONEYYYYYYYYYY..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt quickly took and carried her, going to a chair that was near the windows, smiling. She thrust her hard again and Otabe did the same, wanting to make Salt cum with her too. 

Salt : (eyes closed) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otabe : HONEYYYYYYYYYYY YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : OTABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Otabe : SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Both of them cummed hard, all their juices flowing on the chair. They looked at each other, worn out, smiling with their sweaty bodies. They stayed in the chair, kissing.

Otabe : Honey…. (smiling while stroking Salt’s hair)

Salt : Yes…?

Otabe : (whispering) You totally screwed me…. (kissing, smiling)

Salt : (smiled, whispering) I’m happy I did…. (kissing, necking her) Your pussy tastes like tea baby…. (smiling)

Otabe : (laughed) Oh ? Well, I guess we spent too much time in this room…. (smiling, kissing) 

Salt : It makes me wanna drink more…. (kissing, smiling) 

Otabe : Mmm…. me too…. (smiling, kissing) 

They both drank water and put their clothes back on, standing up. 

Otabe : Here… 

Salt : What’s this..? 

Otabe : A gift… (smiling) I want you to think about me everytime you miss me or feel depressed… (kissing) 

Salt : Babyy… (kissing, smiling) thank you…. 

She put the necklace around her neck. 

Otabe : (showing hers that Salt gave her a week ago) Always… (smiling, kissing) 

Salt smiled, kissing her tenderly. They stood in each other’s arms. 

Otabe : (whispering) Salt…

Salt : Hm…?

Otabe : (whispering) I’d like to marry you… (kissing)

Salt : (shy smile, whispering) Otabe… 

Otabe : (whispering) It doesn’t have to be now… I just want… to be yours, forever…

Salt : (smiling, whispering) You’re already mine… (tenderly kissing her) I love you… you’re the only one… (kissing her forehead) 

Otabe : Salt… (kissing)

Salt smiled, taking her hand, kissed it, taking her to Rappappa’s room. She sat her down in the chair, taking Otabe’s clothes off, kissing, removing hers too and stood a few steps away from her. Otabe guessed that Salt wanted to draw her, seeing the girl taking the paint easel. The Rappappa President wasn’t a good drawer, but Otabe generally knew that when Salt started to do it it was with her whole love. The vice President smiled, hiding her breast with her hand while having the other one on her pussy, slowly rubbing it.

Salt gave her a sexy smile, visibly very satisfied. She started to draw… a little fast, staring intensely at her. Otabe blushed a bit, with such an arousal in Salt’s eyes, the sexual tension between the two was too strong. She smiled, not taking her eyes off her, reading the order into hers. She tilted her head back while closing her eyes, and began to masturbate.

Otabe : (eyes closed) Aahhh..! Aaaaahhhhhh..!!

Salt : (smiling, kept drawing) I’m coming baby…. 

Otabe : Oooohhhhh aaaaaaahhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : You’re so soft…. so deep…. 

Otabe : Honeyy..!!

Salt : I’m drawing a little circle…. just like this…. from left to right…. vice versa….

Otabe : S..Saalt..Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was so intense for Otabe, feeling like Salt was really fucking her, her own fingers reacting to Salt’s voice. This one kept drawing, brieftly watching her.

Salt : Running you through…. harder…. 

Otabe : Oooohhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : A delicious plum….

Otabe : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : ..so fresh…. exquisite…. 

Otabe : SAAAAAAAAAAAAALT..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : ..that I’m crunching…. This forbidden fruit…. making me alive….

Otabe : SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : ..horny…. explode….

Otabe : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : ..it’s you baby….

Otabe : (cummed hard) SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt suddenly drew energetically, as she was waiting for this signal. 

Salt : (eyes closed) Oohhh yeahh..!! Aahhh..!!!

Otabe : HONEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Both tried to catch their breath, staring at each other. Otabe looked at the paintbrush which Salt had fucked herself just a few secs ago. This one joined her in the chair, breathless. Otabe smiled too, sucking Salt’s paintbrush, swallowing her juices on it while looking at her. Salt licked her pussy, doing the cleaning, swallowing Otabe’s juices too before they kissed sensually. Otabe still had her legs spread, Salt tickling her pussy with the paintbrush, smiling too, kissing. 

Otabe : (eyes closed, smiling, speaking softly) Saalt..!

Salt : (whispering, smiling) Pussy painting baby…. (kissing)

Otabe : Mmm…. (whispering) you show me your sketch…? (kissing)

Salt smiled, taking her hand and showing her beautiful work of art.

Otabe : (laughing hard) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ooh honey !!! 

Salt had drawn her squirting… though Otabe didn’t. Well, the President was really inspired ! It was her way of expressing how much she loved Otabe. When it comes to sex we’re all inspired artists, right ? 

Salt blushed, a bit embarrassed, feeling shy. 

Salt : Y..You like it..? 

Otabe : Yes… I like everything you do for me…. (kissing)

Salt was touched. She caressed her face, blessed to have such a wonderful girlfriend like her by her side, always smiling and being nice to her, supporting her, understanding. A treasure ! 

Salt : I love you so much… (kissing) Otabe… (hugging her tightly) I don’t wanna lose you…

Otabe : (speaking softly) Me too… I love you Salt… don’t worry… (kissing) You’re my angel… 

Salt smiled shyly. Otabe returned the smile taking the paintbrush. Under her portrait which Salt drawn her, she wrote. 

‘Yui Shimazaki’. 

Salt smiled, touched, and wrote under it.

‘Haruka Shimazaki’. 

Both smiled and tenderly kissed for a while.

Otabe : (biting her lip, speaking softly) Should I show you my art too…? (gently pushed her down while kissing, pinning her wrists down above her head)

Salt bit her lip, excited, heart racing. Otabe necked her, smiling, kissing. 

Salt : Grnangh..!

Otabe : Mmm…. 

Salt : Aahhh..!! (feeling Otabe fucking her with the paintbrush, eyes closed) Babyy..!!! Aaaahhhhh..!!!!! YEES !!!!!!!

Otabe : (smiling, biting her lip, whispering) You inspire me too dear painter…. (kissing) 

Salt : OOOOOHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cummed) 

Otabe licked her juices. She played with the paintbrush, tickling Salt’s face, this one trying to bite it, both smiling. Salt quickly turned her onto her belly, necking her, wild.

Otabe : (eyes closed) Ooohhhh honeyy..!! You know your garden..Aaahhhh..!!!!! (feeling 2 fingers inside her ass) Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh yeeeess..!!! (Salt gave her a hickey on the right side of her neck while fucking her ass harder) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEES..!!!!!!!! YEE..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt smiled, going faster, kept going like this for a few secs before kissing her ass cheeks. Once again Otabe pinned her down, gripping one of her wrists, grinding her pussy against her, Salt in ‘ecstasy’, both staring intensely at each other. Their clits meeting between them, slowly while Salt had her free hand gripping Otabe’s ass cheek. Otabe couldn’t stop saying ‘Salt’ in pleasure, while having her eyes closed, one hand on her head, Salt eyes half-closed, endlessly saying ‘fuck me babyy… yeahh…’ ‘fuck me… fuck meeee…’ Otabe cumming inside Salt, both belonging to each other, tired smile on their faces. She let herself fall on Salt’s chest, this one cuddling her, kissing her head.

Salt rolled her over onto her back and Otabe thought the girl was going for another round, but no… thank godness otherwise she’d kill her !! Easy please President ! The Majijo leader just smiled at her, caressing her face, planting a kiss on her nose. Otabe smiled, kissing her. Salt necked her, playful.

Bakamono : (showing up, a bit embarrassed catching them in this position) Sorry..! We have to hurry a bit…

Salt gave her a cold stare, not appreciating to be interrupted like that. Otabe didn’t like it either, frowning and was about to say something.

Magic and Yoga showed up too behind Bakamono. The 2 Queens felt more embarrassed, apologizing. The President and the vice President looked at them 3. Otabe sighed, Salt and herself quickly putting their clothes back on.

Salt : (serious) Let’s go.

All nodded, serious too. They left Majijo, going to an old building where Gekioko and Yabakune were waiting them. They talked, but it quickly turned into a fight, surprising the Rappappas who didn’t understand, Salt injected by surprise and hit.

Salt : Aargh..!!!!! What the..???!!! I thought we were friends..!!!!!!

Antonio : (hitting her, laughing mockingly) Since when ????!!!! (looking at Head and all the girls, all laughing too) 

Head : Are you dreaming too much when you sleep ?! (all laughed again) 

Antonio : (who grabbed Salt by the collar, choking her) Who is so naive to believe there was a stupid shit like this between us, huh ?????!!!!! 

Salt : AARGH..!!!!!!!! 

Otabe : YOU DON’T TOUCH HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hitting Antonio)

Antonio : Damn you..!!!! 

Otabe : What’s your reason for suddenly acting like that with us ????!!!! 

Head : (hitting her hard) Shut the fuck up !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Magic : OTABE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Otabe : GG..!!!!!!! 

Head : We don’t share any shit with Majijo now. 

Bakamono : YOU BITCH..WAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Gekkou : Stay where you are useless jerk !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Magic and Yoga : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Coby : Stop these bitches !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

All Gekioko and Yabakune, excepted Antonio and Head, fought Yoga, Magic and Bakamono. 

Salt : YOGA !!!!!!!! GAAAAAH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Head : Where are you looking at ????!!!! 

Otabe : SALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : HMPHH..!!!!!!!! 

Otabe : YOU FUCKIN BASTARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Antonio : SHUT UP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hitting her heavily) 

Otabe : RAAAAHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : OTABE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET GO OF ME..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Coby : Oops. (giving an injection of morphine to Otabe) 

Otabe : GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Magic, Bakamono and Yoga : OTABE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Gekioko and Yabakune hit them again relentlessly, not letting them retaliate. The Queens were badly hurt, not able to get up. 

Salt : MAGIC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAKAMONO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Coby was holding Otabe, Antonio walking around the Vice President, smiling. She hit her heavily in the face. 

Otabe : GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : OTABE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Otabe : Honey… Gaaaah..!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : WHAT THE HELL..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET HER GO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET HER GO DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Head : How cute is it… How long it’s been between you two ? 

Salt : Shut your fuckin mouth..AAAAAAAAARGH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Head : You don’t want to taste me, Salt…? 

Salt : You cunt..!!!!!!! GNN..!!!!!!!!! 

Antonio : I’m sorry for you…. (caressing Otabe’s face, smiling, noticing Salt’s hickey on Otabe’s neck) Looks like there’s a place for me here…. (biting her neck, giving her a big one)

Otabe : NOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Antonio : Ohh, you don’t like it…? (Smiling, running her hand through Otabe’s pants, biting her lip) Mmm…. 

Salt : BABY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANTONIO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Antonio : She’s so beautiful…. (licking Otabe’s ear) it’d be a waste, no…? (Rubbing Otabe’s pussy, smiling) Your Otaabeee…. (thrusting her brutally) yeahh….

Otabe : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : (struggling like crazy) DON’T TOUCH HER DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Head : (choking her while still holding her tightly) We’ll make you forget about her don’t worry…. (smiling) 

Antonio : Yeahh I’m gonna take care of your girlfriend…. (thrusting hard Otabe’s pussy, kissing) 

Otabe : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : (tears starting to well up) BABY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Antonio : (smiling) That’s it Salt…. again…. be mad, come on !! Show me your rage, you’re getting me horny !!! (kissing Otabe roughly, ripping off her bra, biting her boobs, thrusting her fast while smiling) 

Otabe : HMPHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : PLEASE STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOOOOOOOOOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Coby finally let Otabe go while Antonio kicked this one. 

Otabe : GRAAAAAAAAAH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (fell to the ground, trying to get herself up) 

Salt : OTABE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Head : Go join her !!!!!! (letting her go, kicking her) 

Otabe : SALT..!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : Aaah..!!!! (Coming to her, limping) 

Otabe : (same state) Salt..! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : OTABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Otabe : (falling in her arms, bleeding to death as she was stabbed in the back with Antonio’s katana) Ho..Honey… Aaah…

Salt : (starting to cry) N..No..!!! It can’t be..!!!! No no no !!!!! Baby..!!!!!! 

Otabe : (smiling, tears running down her cheeks) Honey… I love you…

Salt : No don’t say that, no !!!!!!!!!!! Hang on..!!!!!!!!! Please no..!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Otabe : (caressing her face, still smiling) I’m happy… S..Seeing your smile everyday while we were together… is… what I’ll always keep..! Thank you… P..Please… be strong for me… for us…

Salt : N..No..!!!!! (Trying to revive her) OTABE..!!!!!!! NO..!!!!!!!!! PLEASE NOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BABY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OTABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yoga, Bakamono and Magic : OTABE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

All Gekioko and Yabakune laughed mockingly, loudly. 

Head : (hitting Salt heavily) YOUR GIRL IS DEAD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Magic : SALT-SAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Coby : (tore the necklace from Otabe’s dead body, smiling) Woow ! 

Salt : DON’T TOUCH IT..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Coby : (crushed the necklace, cold) Now it doesn’t mean anything anymore. 

Salt was motionless, staring at the broken necklace, wide.

……..*…………*………….*…………..*…………….*……………..*……………*……………*….

Otabe : Honey !! (Smiled) Come with me !! 

Salt : (smiled) Where do you wanna go ? 

Otabe : (smiled) Let’s walk !

……*…………*………….*…………..*……………..*………………*…………….*……………*….

Otabe : Oh. 

Salt : What’s wrong ? 

Otabe : Here… (kissing, smiling) you got some cream on your face…. 

Salt : (blushing) Ah..! Thank you…. (smiling, kissing)

……*…………*………….*……………..*…………..*……………..*…………….*…………….*….

Otabe : (laughing) How you’re holding it ?? 

Salt : (smiled, a bit shy) That’s my way of drinking tea… 

Otabe : Hahaha !!! 

Salt : Arh..!!!! It’s hot !!!! 

Otabe : Just like you…. 

Salt : Ohh…. (smiling, kissing) 

Otabe : Mmm…. (kissing)

……*…………*………….*…………….*……………*…………….*…………….*…………….*…. 

Otabe : Great fireworks… 

Salt : Yeah… 

Otabe : So beautiful… 

Salt : And with the stars…

…..*………..*…………..*……………..*……………..*………………*…………..*………….*…. 

Salt : I’ll always protect you…. (kissing) 

Otabe : I won’t let anyone coming between us…. (kissing)

……*……….*…………..*……………..*………………*………………*………….*………….*…. 

Salt : (tears running down) Baby..!!! I’m so sorry..!!!! I couldn’t protect you..!!! (Lying on top of Otabe’s dead body, crying) I love you too..!! It shouldn’t have been you..!!! Why..!!!! (crying) Otabee… (kissing her lips) 

Antonio : How creepy you are Salt, kissing the deads berk !! Want my wet tissue ???!!! Hehehe !!! 

All laughed, clapping. 

Magic : LEAVE HER ALONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAARGH..!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yoga : MAGIC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekkou : You’re too noisy you cunt. (kicking Magic who was on the ground, nodding towards Yoga as talking) Should we stab you and your girlfriend now as well ???!!! At this rate Rappappa won’t exist anymore, hahahaha !!!!!! 

Salt : SHUT UP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Head : (kicking her heavily in the stomach) Watch your words.

Salt : Gaaah..!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Antonio : We could easily finish you all right now… but let’s be cool, since we were ‘friends’ ! (Looking coldly at Salt) Come here again tomorrow. We’ll definitely send you to hell.

Gekioko and Yabakune were about to leave. 

Salt : (trying to get herself up, teary eyed) WAIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Antonio stopped, looking at her. 

Salt : Why you did that..!!!!!!!!!!! WHY YOU KILLED HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio : Love is transient… (smiling) It’s cruel, right ? (Brutally kicking her in the face) 

Salt : (fell down to the ground) AAARGH..!!!!!!!!! 

Antonio : YOUR GARBAGE LOVE STORY IS GONE TO THE DUMP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN’T RECYCLE THAT POOR PUSSY ANYMORE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

All laughed loudly, clapping, Antonio and Coby slapped each other’s hand, laughing, Salt crying quietly on Otabe’s dead body, shattered. 

Antonio : If she died it’s only because of YOU !!!! (Turning to the others) Let’s go. 

Head : (looking at Salt) Majijo will always be our enemy. 

Gekioko and Yabakune left. 

Salt : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OTABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OTABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Magic, Yoga and Bakamono looked at her, teary eyed, all sad, helpless. All could hardly believe what just happened, so brutally, so suddenly. Otabe, one of the Majijo’s powerful figures, a pillar, was indeed gone… their beloved vice President who was like their mother, whom they’d never hear the voice again. They cried. After a while they all left, Salt carrying Otabe’s body, looking sometimes at this one’s face which the smile was still frozen on it. She took her hand, putting it against her chest, crying quietly, sniffling. Yoga, Bakamono and Magic walked behind her, head down, tears streaming down their cheeks, silent. Once they were to Majijo, Bakamono, Yoga and Magic took Otabe’s dead body, all going straight to Rappappa’s room but Salt was ahead of them, wanting to be alone. 

Yoga : Salt..!!!!! 

CLAK !!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt slammed the door at their faces, locking herself in. She fell on her knees, crying, shaking her head, inconsolable. She was feeling lonely more than ever before, abandoned in this life, lost, nothing more to hang on to. Her world had crumbled, brutally, her reason for living, being, everything was now gone forever. 

Salt : Otabe..!!! Baby..!! (Looking at the room, recalling all the intimate moments with Otabe) 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Salt : Mmm…. baby…. (kissing) I’m gonna screw your beautiful pussy…. 

Otabe : Oohhh honeyyy…!! Aaaahhhhh..!!! OOOOOHHHHHH SAALT AAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!! YES HONEY, AGAIN..!!!!!!!! 

Salt : AAAAAHHHHHH..!!!!!! BABYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEESSS !!!!!!!!! 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………. 

Salt stared blankly at her chair. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. 

Otabe : I love you honey…. (tongue fucked Salt) 

Salt : AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOHHHH BABYYY..!!!!!!! I… I… I..!!! 

Otabe : Cum…. (kissing) 

Salt : AAAHHHH..!!!!! S..STOP..OOOOOHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Otabe : (smiling, kissing her wildly) Let’s cum together honey..!!! AAHHH..!!!!! 

Salt : AAAHHHH !!!!!!! 

Otabe : I FEEL YOUR TOP..!!!!! OOOHHHH YEES I FEEL IT !!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : OOOOOHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!! I’M YOUR TOP !!!!!!!!!!! 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. 

Salt : (crying, kicking some stuff, mad) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OTABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Flashbacks) “Salt !!!” “Honey !!” “Promise me to stay by my side…” “If I die, I wanna die with you” “I want to feel you…. I want to feel you…. your skin” “I love you….” “Stay strong for us..!!” “I’ll never forget you” GGG..!!!!! B..BABY..!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (throwing everything she could get) PLEASE COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAAAABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON’T LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOONE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON’T LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Throwing the big table against the door) WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OTABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BABYYYYYYYYYYYY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (was about to throw the small table) 

Suddenly the door swung open, broken.

Yuko : (entered) HO, HEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Shocked by seeing in what state the room was) Holy shit..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : (a bit surprised to see her but still out of control) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Breaking some stuff against the window !) 

Yuko : WHAT THE..????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

She narrowly missed the small table that Salt threw at her. The 2 Rappappas Gens who were just a bit outside the room behind her were scared, shocked too. 

Yuko : JESUS CHRIST..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : I’M GONNA DESTROY EVERYTHIIIIIIIIIING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (taking her chair, about to throw it !) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (missed it narrowly here too just like the Rappappas who couldn’t help but watched the poor chair falling down stairs, hurting the few yankiis on the way who were wondering the hell going on !)

She looked behind her, shocked, checking brieftly by a nod to the Rappappas if all were okay, before looking back at Salt. 

Yuko : ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKIN MIND ????????????????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE GONNA CALM DOWN RIGHT AWAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : I DON’T CARE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Throwing some stuff again, Yuko avoiding it) I WANNA DIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (tore the Majijo’s flag off the wall, about to rip it up !) 

Yuko : THE FLAG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (rushing to her) DON’T TOUCH THE FUCKIN FLAG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (trying to stop her, all the Rappappas rushing immediately too) NO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : (trying to tear the flag up) GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : YOU’RE FUCKIN CRAZY STOP IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M GONNA KILL YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rappappas OG : (trying to stop Yuko) YUKO-SAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Rappappas NG : (trying to stop Salt) SALT-SAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : DON’T TOUCH MAJIJO’S SYMBOL DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GNNNNNNN..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DON’T TOUCH IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : (hit her violently, making her fall to the floor) IT’S ENOUGH NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It all became silent, Salt hardly standing up again, teary eyed, no strength left morally, exhausted. Yuko looked at her with both pity and seriousness, Salt limping to her. This one stared at the Majijo leader, desperate, about to hit her in a useless effort. 

Salt : SHE’S GONEE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (crying, Yuko stopped her movement) OTABEEEEEE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (let herself fall to the floor) 

Bakamono, Yoga, Magic : (ran to her) Salt-san !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : BRING HER BAAAAACK..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA DIIIIIE..!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : SHUT UP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT’S WHERE SHE BELONGS, SHE DESERVES TO BE THERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sado : (shocked) YUKO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

The atmosphere fell heavily into chaos in the room, an earthquake. Everyone was quite shocked, couldn’t believe that the great Majijo leader, Yuko, ordinarily nice and calm, was actually talking like that and on this tone, which was a first in the history !! They were all terrified by her anger.

Salt : YOU FUCKIN BITCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : (avoiding her hit, kicking her in the stomach) GO JOIN HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : (fell heavily to the floor) AAARGH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Rappappas NG : SALT-SAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : YOU ALL SHUT UP GODDAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY, HUH ??????????????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU THINK WE ARE IN FUCKIN MANGAS ????????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OTABE DOESN’T BELONG TO THIS LIFE ANYMORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Heavy silence as everyone was so shocked and afraid of the Majijo leader, not daring to even say a single word. Salt too was shocked, wanting to cry more and hit her but couldn’t, having no strength, mentally broken. 

Yuko : SHE WON’T EVER COME BACK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Silence… 

Yuko : (looking at Salt) SHE’S DEAD, DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salt : (crying, furious) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (trying to hit her) 

Yuko : (blocking her fist) SHE’S CRYING RIGHT NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hitting her, making her fall to the floor) 

Salt looked at her, desperate, teary eyed, not understanding. 

Yuko : TOMORROW THERE’S A FIGHT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOMORROW GEKIOKO AND YABAKUNE WILL COME AT US, AT YOU SALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE DON’T HAVE TIME TO FUCKIN GRIEVE, YOU GOT TO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND FIGHT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GET IT ?????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE CAN’T MAKE ONE FUCKIN MISTAKE, THEY WILL SHOW NO MERCY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY’LL DESTROY MAJIJO, MAJIJO LIVES ARE ON THE LINE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO YOUR RAGE USE IT TO AVENGE OTABE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAUSE IT’S WHAT WILL MAKE HER HAPPY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE’S SUPPORTING YOU SINCE THE FIRST TIME YOU MET HER, SHE BELIEVED IN YOU AND IS STILL ACTUALLY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIGHT NOW INSIDE YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE WANTS YOU TO LIVE, TO LIVE FOR HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE DOESN’T WANT YOU TO JOIN HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO YOU FINISH YOUR DUTY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt cried, shaking her head, everyone sad and silent, touched by the poignant and powerful words of Yuko. 

Yuko : YOU CAN’T SAY THAT YOU WISH TO DIE RIGHT NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You’re her hope… you’re everyone’s hope..!!!!!!!! So fight properly for her, for your love of you both !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She loves you, please show her how much you do too tomorrow !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt cried quietly, eyes closed, shaking, sniffling.

Yuko : (looking at everyone) We have to be ready, cause if we don’t come back you guys have to do it !!

Sado : YUKO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Black : Let us fight with you !!!

Yuko : This is my responsability as Majijo leader to go with Salt only. We don’t need any more tragedies so you‘ll all wait outside !!!! Is it clear ?????!!!!! 

Yoga : But..

Yuko : (determinated) Don’t worry, we won’t let them crush Majijo !! Now get a good rest, tomorrow we all have to be alert !!! 

Everyone didn’t say anything, a bit worried, anxious, knowing the next day would be crucial.

Yuko : (talking to the NG Queens) I know how you’re feeling and I’m aware that I’m asking you a lot… but we can’t afford to lose you guys, it’s too dangerous. I’ll protect Salt. Promise ! 

Bakamono : Yuko-san… 

Sado : (coming near them, along with the others) We’ll keep an eye on you. 

Magic, Yoga and Bakamono looked at the Queens who all smiled kindly at them, nodding. Yuko alternatively looked at the 2 Rappappas, smiling a little before getting serious. 

Yuko : I’d like to talk to Salt in private. 

All looked at them both for a moment before finally leaving Rappappa’s room in silence. Yuko, still serious, looked at Salt who stood up. She sighed. 

Yuko : Sometimes life makes things really tough for some people. 

Salt : I wish… I wish I could have protected her more… 

Yuko : It’s not your fault. (Putting her hand on Salt’s shoulder) Otabe is a wonderful person, she deserves to be in Heaven with angels… they’re all taking care of her. (smiling)

Salt looked at her, realizing that Yuko’s harsh talk earlier intended to make her react, push her, not to hurt her. She felt suddenly ashamed for her misunderstanding but Yuko read her and nodded as a sign meaning that it was okay. 

Yuko : She’s watching you now… (comforting smile) 

Salt cried again, touched, Yuko hugging her tightly. 

Yuko : Otabe is counting on you, Salt. Let’s crush them all !! 

Salt kept crying for a while on Yuko’s shoulder, before this one left the room. She walked near the window that was broken, looking down. She climbed up onto the ledge…

Salt : Living without you is impossible for me… (crying) I don’t want it… I miss you baby..!!! I miss you so much right now..!!!!! I’m sorry… I’m so sorry..!!!!!! GGG..!!!!! Why..!!! Why I… I can’t..!!!!! (crying, shaking her head) I can’t join you, why..!!!! Baby..!!!!! (Let herself fall to the floor, crying again) 

She took some strong drugs, shot up. 

The day after they all went to the building, stopping in front of it. Salt looked at her Rappappas, sad, these ones a little worried, staring at her like begging her to come back safe. She started to enter in the building, Yuko turning to the girl’s Rappappas. 

Yuko : Salt always loved you guys. (she entered too, both disappearing) 

The Rappappas stared at the building, worried, hoping for their leaders to come back.

Inside, Gekioko and Yabakune stood by each other on the 3th floor, 17 meters from the ground, some of them sat in the stairs. Salt and Yuko looked up, the 2 gangs noticed them and feared immediately when they saw Yuko.

Antonio : (surprised but not undaunted) Oshima Yuko… (little silence) What did you come here for ? Now the Old Gen wants to do the show ?! They’re out of retirement ?! Interesting… Salt you look awful, did you sleep well ?? What happened, you partied all night with Otabe ??? Ah no sorry I forgot… she’s DEAD !!!!! 

Salt wanted to go and hit her but Yuko immediately prevented her from doing it with a quick move. 

Yuko : A family member who was a Rappappa, has been killed. (Looking Antonio right in the eyes, serious) This is what brings me here. 

Antonio : And God has spoken ! The mother of all those Majijo kids who can’t do anything on their own and call the old Sensei for help ! Pathetic. 

All laughed.

Yuko : A Sensei is here to guide and educate lost kids like you, cause when I see where these ones are going nowadays there’s reason to be alarmed for the future… and there’s still a lot of work to be done. 

All shut the gob up straight.

Head : (after a silence) Well, that’s a good thing to see you here somehow… we’ll have the privilege to fight you once ! You’ll excuse us but we didn’t roll out the red carpet for you Sensei, since we didn’t know you’d come…

Yuko : (smiling, and serious) I’m not the star who will perform so that’s fine.

Head and the others smiled at her irony. 

Head : Crushing you will mean a lot for us you know.

Yuko : (a little chagrined) This situation is really sad… Actually I feel sorry for you both, that things have turned out this way… What happened since the last time ? We all were having fun, it was great.

Head : Aah but you know last time was last time, things change !! We see you coming, don’t try to persuade us with your sweet talk again cause it won’t work !! Being too nice can be fatal you know, everyone doesn’t have your good soul. You should learn to save your charity, Sensei !

Yuko : I just want answers. Happy to hear that youngsters are advising me now… 

Head : We want to crush Majijo once and for all, we’ve had enough humiliation now time for a big change, a real domination !! By killing you we will be the first gen in Yabakune who did it !! It’ll add more prestige !!!

Antonio : Yeah. Ooh don’t put that face Salt, in a few secs you’ll join your lovely Otabe ! Hard to have spent the night alone right ? When love says goodbye it’s forever…

Salt : You..!!!!! 

Antonio : We have to admit we’re a bit disappointed, we expected to see your Queens ! Where are they ?! They’re scared or waiting for us outside with a surprise ?!

Salt : Mind your own business, we are your only opponents !!! 

Antonio : They must be mentally broken, poor losers but I understand. It’s nice of you to protect them, you can’t bring unstable people for a fight. 

Salt : DON’T FUCKIN TALK LIKE THAT TO..

Antonio : Anyway. Guys remember this day forever, don’t rush yourselves, be respectful towards our beautiful leaders… 

Coby : (smiled) Sure… we’re gonna be polite. 

Head : Let’s go !!!!

All Yabakune and Gekioko (excepted Antonio and Head) leaped down the stairs, rushed to Yuko and Salt. Yuko fought Yabakune while Salt was fighting Gekioko. Yuko hit Kaibun and Amon, avoiding the blows of all the gang. 

Salt : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hitting KY, Zakoboss, Tsurishi with rage while avoiding the blows from the Gekioko girls too) 

The 2 Majijo leaders fought the remaining members. Salt was hit in the back by Kurobara who was laughing as evil but quickly hit her heavily in return. Coby tried to choke her, Red, Demekin and Shirogiku hitting her. Yuko noticed her struggling but didn’t have time to help her as she narrowly avoided Gekkou, Snake, Candy and Rookie’s blows, hitting them back. She beat all the members, it took all of 15 secs, surprising Head and Antonio who were watching, angry. Yuko looked up, fixing them, serious. Salt finally managed to beat Coby, Red, Demekin and Shirogiku. She looked at Coby with rage, coming towards this one who was still on the ground, kicking her violently in the face. She hit her again before to take an injection that was on the ground next to Kurobara, and stuck it wildly in her neck. Coby was dead, the throat bleeding. Salt looked up, fixing Antonio. The Gekioko leader was hurt but smiled, waiting for her. Salt didn’t take her eyes off of her and joined her on the part of the building top, determinated. Yuko watched her but turned around, seeing the old Yabakune members showing up, coming to her. 

Souchou : (provoking) Yeees Oshimaa !!!! We are here, too baaaaad !!! Did you miss us ??? 

Yuko : (a little of disappointment on her face) I thought as much… Finally you’re all traitors ! 

Souchou : Oooh poor her, she’s frustrated !!! I’m happy to see you, it’s been a while since the race !! Let’s have fun again !!! 

Yuko : This battle doesn’t concern you. 

Souchou : Hmm yeah, but I knew you would show up so I wanted to join the party as well !! (looking at the Yabakune New Gen who was lying on the ground before looking back at Yuko, fixing her, cold) 

Yuko : You knew they couldn’t make it, right ?

Souchou : I couldn’t leave them with all the Majijo’s Rappappas behind… we can’t let the same stealing the show, we’re still here too !! This time we’ll make sure that you’ll disappear for good !!! 

Yuko : (cornered by all the old Yabakune girls, raising her fists) I won’t let you touch Majijo.

Souchou : DIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

All the girls rushed to Yuko. 

On the building top…

Antonio : Finally… Have you had time to think about your last minutes here in this life ? 

Salt : Otabe is the only thing that’s on my mind !!! 

Antonio : Aah yeah, true, you’re unable to think about anything else in general… I can give you a moment to pray before joining her if you want !

Salt : SHUT YOUR FUCKIN MOUTH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Antonio was a bit surprised by her sudden tone, not saying anything. 

Salt : You killed the girl I love the most in this life..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OTABE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY WIFE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE GONNA PAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (rushed to her) 

Antonio, a bit insecure, tried to block her blows but failed. Salt made her fall to the ground with her punches, enraged. 

Antonio : (bleeding) GAAAAAAH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (barely getting herself up) 

Salt hit her violently again, not giving her any secs to retaliate. She gave kicks in her stomach, in the ribs, Antonio desperately trying to protect herself. 

Salt : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hitting her heavily in the face before to grab her head between her hands and hit her with the knee) 

Antonio : (fell to the ground, seriously bleeding) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : THIS IS FOR HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hitting her relentlessly, still enraged) 

Antonio : (gravely injured, still desperately trying to protect herself, Salt crushing her hand) GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : DIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (kicked her brutally in the face) 

Antonio : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt looked for something around, walking a short distance away from her, Antonio managing to get herself up, breathless. She came back, fixing Antonio, holding the katana of this one in her hand. 

Antonio : (a bit afraid) Aah..!!!!!! Damn..!!!!!!!!! 

Salt kicked her heavily in the face. 

Salt : OTABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (stabbing her right in the heart) 

Antonio : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : (quickly grabbed her, lifted her over her shoulders) DIE BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (threw her off the building top) 

Antonio : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the girls who had stopped fighting after hearing the 2 girls, watched with horror Antonio’s body falling heavily near them on the ground, head cracked open, in a pool of blood. All screamed.

All Gekioko : (rushed up to the dead body) ANTONIO NEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Tsurishi : NOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANTONIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

All Yabakune and Yuko were surprised too, shocked, as the fall was dramatic and fast. Yuko looked at Salt, this one breathing heavily to the edge while fixing Antonio’s dead body. Salt looked at her, breathless, the 2 girls knowing it was over. Slow motion, as Yuko suddenly looked with fear, screaming, seeing Head running to Salt and jumping up, this one turning around too late. 

Head : DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (kicked Salt off the building top)

Salt : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Slow motion, Yuko rushed over, jumping up high in the air to catch her but Salt’s body fell a few inches away from her. Yuko was a bit motionless, seeing Salt severely bleeding, lying on the side. Head was smirking, but immediately stopped when Yuko slowly looked up, looking at her with a deadly expression, quickly rushing to her straight. 

Salt who was still lying on the ground, shaking, eyes half open, removed her necklace that Otabe gave her, staring at it, tightening her grip on it before her eyes closed.

Outside at a few meters from the building…

’AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’

Gekikara : You heard this ????????!!!!!!!! 

Shibuya : I wonder what the hell is going on !!!!!! Those fuckin noises dammit !!!!! 

Black : Looks like it was Yuko’s voice !!!

Bakamono : They must be in trouble !!!!!

Yoga : I hope Salt-san is okay..!!!!! 

Sado : One thing is for sure the fight is over !! (noticed someone coming out the building) AH !!!!!!!!

All looked in the same direction, apprehensively. 

Sado : YUKO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (rushed to Yuko, the others doing same, Yuko laying down Salt’s body on the ground, silent) 

Magic, Yoga, Bakamono : SALT-SAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Magic : SALT-SAN, HEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT CAN’T BE, NO..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yoga : SALT-SAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : I’m so sorry…

Bakamono : SALT-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yoga : COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Magic : SALT-SAN, WHY..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Bakamono : WE NEED YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

The Queens kept crying for several minutes with all the pain they had, lost, screaming, screams that could tear everything around as the loss was too heavy. Yuko, Sado, Black, Shibuya, Torigoya and Gekikara didn’t say anything, stayed still, with a grave expression on their faces, looking at Salt’s body. Though it was hard to hear the Queens’s painful screams and cries, they knew they had to endure it. The Rappappas glanced nervously at Yuko, hearing the unbearable pain around them getting more intense. This one kept staring at Salt’s body, serious, imperturbable while hearing Yoga crying suddenly louder. 

Yuko : (after a short quiet moment) She fought bravely… you can be proud of her.

The 3 Heavenly Queens looked at her for a few secs, trying to assimilate those words before looking back at their President’s dead body, crying again. 

Magic : (quickly standing right before Yuko) WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE HER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yoga and Bakamono : (trying to stop her) MAGIC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko stared back at Magic, staying still, holding her gaze, unfazed. 

Magic : WHY DIDN’T YOU SAVE SALT-SAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DAMMIT..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (crying hard) 

Yuko still didn’t say anything, only fixing her, serious. 

Magic : SAY SOMETHING..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (crying) PLEASE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (fell on the knees, crying) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Shibuya, Torigoya, Black and Gekikara felt tears building up.

Yoga : Salt..!!!!!!!!!!!! I miss you..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (crying) I want to see you again !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Bakamono : (crying) I love you..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you hear me..!!!!!!!!!!!! We want you and Otabe with us..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko, Sado and the 4 Queens looked at them, quiet before Yuko finally spoke. 

Yuko : Listen to me please.

Magic, Yoga and Bakamono looked at her, still crying a bit. 

Yuko : From now on, I’ll be your leader.

All looked at her, surprised. 

Magic : (quickly stood up right before her) I DON’T FUCKIN CARE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yoga and Bakamono : (shocked, quickly holding her back) MAGIC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Shibuya : HO YOU BITCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YUKO.. 

Yuko stopped her with a quick gesture, making her understand that it was okay, without taking her eyes off of Magic. This one still fixed the Majijo leader, not unclenching her teeths, furious, Yuko still unfazed, holding her gaze. Magic wanted to say something but brutally got out of Yoga and Bakamono’s arms and ran away, crying. 

Yoga : MAGIC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (going after her) 

Bakamono : Sorry, it’s not against you… (quickly bowed slightly to Yuko before going after the 2 Queens) 

Yuko watched her and the 2 girls, serious. She knew, like her Rappappas that Magic wasn’t mad at her actually. 

Yuko : She’ll get over it. 

She went away apart, Sado following her. She sighed, hands on the hips.

Sado : You’re okay ? 

Yuko : (smiled a little) Hm. I couldn’t even save her… (shaking her head as frustration) though I’m not really surprised.

Sado : What do you mean ?

Yuko : She was high… well, this is not what killed her, but she had taken too much drugs, meaning she already knew she won’t make it alive. I felt it somehow… Otabe was everything for her, she couldn’t keep living on without her. Salt was really affected, she didn’t care about anything else as long as the one she loved was with her. She was fragile. Even if there was no battle, it’d have been a matter of time before she killed herself anyway ! When you already feel lonely alone and that you just lost your love after, you know you can’t survive.

Sado : True… 

Magic, Yoga and Bakamono came back to the Rappappas. These ones looked at them. Magic stood in front of Yuko, Yoga and Bakamono on each side of her a little behind. 

Magic : I’m really sorry for what I said..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I deeply apologize !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (quickly bowed) 

Yuko stayed silent, only looking at her, serious, before Magic raised her head. 

Magic : Yuko-san, we will follow and obey you..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We promise we won’t disappoint you, we’ll be fighting by your side..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please take care of us !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (bowing, Yoga and Bakamono imitating her) 

Bakamono and Yoga : Please take care of us !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko and her Rappappas looked at them for a while without saying anything, still serious. 

Yuko : You are Rappappa New Gen, Majijo’s future !! You have to protect it with all your heart, no matter how you feel, how hard it is !!! (looking at Magic) I will show no mercy. I’m gonna train you hard, so give all your best !!!! Got it ?????!!!!! 

Magic, Bakamono and Yoga : YES, YUKO-SAMA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko smiled. Her Rappappas were looking at her, smiling, Yuko returning the smile, before they looked back at the 3 Queens, the Majijo boss doing same.

Yuko : Okay, let’s celebrate !! 

Magic, Yoga and Bakamono looked at the girl, a bit surprised before finally smiling at her, embarrassed. 

Magic, Yoga and Bakamono : Yes..!!! 

Yuko gave a sweet smile back before they all left the place, as she was carrying Salt’s body. Later in the evening they drank around Majijo’s area, though Magic, Yoga and Bakamono didn’t feel like celebrating. The 3 Queens talked between each other, recalling their moments spent with Salt and Otabe while the Rappappas watched them a bit away. 

Sado : You’re really good… (smiling) 

Yuko : (smiled a little) Hm. 

Sado : I knew you’d help them…

Yuko : I can’t leave these girls. This is my responsability… We are a family ! 

Sado : (smiling) Do you think they’ll succeed ? 

Yuko : They’re Rappappa. Being into it makes you different from others… Also they don’t have choice, if they want to survive they have to do it anyway. They are the future so… (drinking) After us, it’s them ! 

Sado : You’re right… (drinking too) 

Yuko : (looking at her Rappappas who were talking between them) Guys, I’m counting on you okay ??

All nodded, smiling. 

Yuko : Shibuya ? (smiled) 

Shibuya : (smoking) Yeah don’t worry girl, I’m gonna teach them life to these fuckin kids !! (spat on the ground) They’ll see the real shit, it’s gonna be BANG BANG BLAAAAAATT !!! Straight. 

Yuko : (laughed, shaking her head) Don’t be too hard with them !! They’ll be scared ! 

Black : I’ll teach them a few curses too… 

Yuko : Hey, don’t start to attract people in your cult !!! (laughed) If something turns bad we’re in fuckin trouble, we got pretty cursed already, let’s not make it worse !! 

Gekikara : And meanwhile I’ll bite them it’ll be funny, HAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuko : (laughing) You want to kill them or what ????!!!! We’re not creating fuckin vampires !! 

Torigoya : After an intense training they’ll need a good massage of their pussies, I’ll be ready…. 

Yuko : (burst into laughter like the others, clapping) Ho !!!! (laughing, looking at the girls) Teach them properly, they’re not experiments or sex toys !!! (laughed) You’re all gonna traumatize them !!! 

All laughed hard.

Yuko : (shaking her head, laughing) Jesus Christ..! (playing) Actually it’s reassuring to know that I can count on you everytime guys !! Where did I fuckin recruit my Rappappas… (all laughed) Finally I think I’m gonna do it myself cause I don’t know what’ll happen when I won’t be there !

All laughed again.

Black : Yeah actually you just want them for you, right ?? (winked, little smile) 

*Whistles*.

Yuko : Well, it’s the part of the training lesson a Sensei gives in last….

All laughed hard.

Yuko : I have to taste the freshness of the youth, seeing if it can be mastered….

All laughed hard again, clapping.

Yuko : Let me eat while it’s fresh…. come on be good to your master, I’ll let you have a piece…. (winked)

All burst into laughter. 

Black : (laughing) You’re the worst..!!! 

Yuko : (watching the New Gen Queens who were still talking between them) Aaah poor kittens, you don’t know what kind of Sensei you’re meeting….

All cried with laughter, clapping.

Yuko : I’ll train you hard, yeah.… come into my temple….

Shibuya : (laughing) Sado you’re okay with that ???

Sado : I’ll come and give a whip…. (little smile)

Torigoya : Woooooo !!!!

Yuko : Yeahh whip me honey..!!

Black : OOOOH..!!!! Get a room please !!! (laughing)

Shibuya : Actually she’s the one who said being worried about leaving them train with us, but it’s more like they should worry of being left with a pervert Sensei like that !! (laughing) 

Yuko : They’ll have mastered all the techniques by then…. 

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Shibuya : Oh you’ll do them ??????? (laughed) 

Yuko : WHAT ??????????!!!!!!!!!! (laughing) You’re crazy !!!!!!!!!

Torigoya : Ah yeah let’s make a bet !!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuko : Ho hey stop !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (laughed) They’re like little sisters, kids for me and yet you guys want me to pervert them !!!!!!! (laughing) Thank you !!!!!!

Sado : Well, kids have to be well-educated….

All laughed hard.

Yuko : You sadist !!! Leave that education away please !! (laughed) 

Torigoya : It won’t hurt them…. (laughed) Come oon !!!

Shibuya : (teasing) YUU-KO !!!!!! YUU-KO !!!!!! YUU-KO !!!!!! YUU-KO !!!!!!

All imitating her, whistling. 

Yuko : Hahaha !!!!!

All : FUCK-THEM !!!!!! FUCK-THEM !!!!!! FUCK-THEM !!!!!! FUCK-THEM !!!!!! FUCK-THEM !!!!!! FUCK-THEM !!!!!!

Yuko : (little smile) Let’s have a taste….

All : YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (clapped) 

Yuko : With me they won’t be virgins anymore, I assure you….

All laughed hard.

Yuko : Sorry Salt but everything has a price…. sometimes sacrifices are useful…

All cried with laughter, Gekikara and Shibuya clapping.

Yuko : (fixing the NG Queens) It’s gonna hurt through the stages but it’s only to better appreciate at the end…. 

All kept crying with laughter, clapping.

Yuko : I’ll make you squeal my babies….

Shibuya : Stoop, you’re gonna turn me on..!!! (laughing)

Gekikara : I’m gonna piss myself..!!!!

Torigoya : I can’t wait to see them in action !!!!!

Yuko : Ok no, seriously guys… we’re preparing the future, this Gen has to be on top ! (serious) They must at least be close enough to each of you’s strength ! It’s gonna take some time, but we’re here to make them stronger !

All nodded, serious too, looking at the 3 Queens who were still talking between each other as it seemed to be in a supportive way.

Bakamono : Salt-san and Otabe-san are not here anymore so let’s do our best for them !!!!!!!!

Yoga : Rappappa will never disappear, we’ll carry our legacy !!!!!

Magic : We have to show the example as Yuko-san said, no matter how hard it is !!!!!!! For Otabe and Salt !!!!!!!!

The 3 : YEAH !!!!!!!!!!! (hitting each other’s fists)

Yoga : (getting closer to Magic) We’ll go through everything together… (putting one hand on her shoulder, the other around her waist, slowly, tenderly kissing her, speaking softly) I love you… 

Magic : (whispering) Yoga… I’ll protect you… (kissing) 

Bakamono left them alone as they were hiding a bit behind the wall. 

Yoga : (speaking softly) As long as we’re together I feel safe… (kissing) 

Magic : (whispering) Baby… (kissing) I won’t let anyone hurt you… I love you… (kissing) 

They were nervous while kissing, as they needed to blow off all the tension, emotion they had today, needing each other more than ever. Yoga had her leg wrapped around Magic, both starting to relax, breathing heavily. The 2 girls had their hands down in each other’s panties, kissing more eagerly. Yoga put her hand over Magic’s mouth, keeping her quiet, this one eyes closed. They started to undress, fingering each other, moaning. 

Yuko : (calling the 3 Queens, not seeing Magic and Yoga) Hey guys !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come here !!!!!!!!!!

Magic : (groaning while eyes closed, annoyed) Aarh fuck..!!! (whispering) Not now…!!! (kissing, necking Yoga)

Yoga : (whispering) Honey..! (kissing, thrusting her faster) Aahhh..!!

Yuko : (seeing Bakamono coming back only) HO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Girls come on, hurry !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Magic : (whispering while kissing) Dammit..!! Let’s continue later…. (kissing, smiling)

Yoga : (whispering, smiling) Yeah…. (kissing)

The 2 Queens finally showed up a few secs after.

Yuko : (noticed discretly what they were up to, smiling) I’ll give you time for that later.

Magic and Yoga blushed, embarrassed, the Rappappas smiled. 

Yuko : (quickly finished drinking her can of energy drink, stood up, throwing it away) Ok, let’s fight a bit !! 

Yoga : Eh ?????????? 

Bakamono : What do you mean ?????!!!!! 

Magic : But we’re not in the mood for that right now !!!!

Yuko : I don’t want to know. (giving a cold stare) When I tell you to do something you do it. Fighters have to be ready anytime ! Come on, let’s see what you got, try to hit me.

Magic, Yoga and Bakamono looked at themselves, a bit scared (remembering Yuko’s wrath in Rappappa’s room, definitely not wanting to see that again), they did as they were told, honored to fight the great Majijo leader though they were worried. Sado, Torigoya, Shibuya, Black and Gekikara were observing them. Yoga, Bakamono and Magic tried to hit Yuko, but couldn’t, despite all their efforts, quite predictable though. Suddenly they realized, strucked, not believing it, the way Yuko was moving, the imitation perfectly real… it was Salt ! As they fell to the ground while they were trying energetically and desperately to hit her, emotion overwhelmed them. They couldn’t think about anything else, seeing Salt in their mind, remembering when they were training with their leader. Yoga cracked, it was too painful for all of them, Magic and Bakamono couldn’t hold their tears back. Magic looked at Yuko with rage.

Yuko : Knowing the techniques, as the way of fighting of the opponent, is a small part of the strength. (fixed them) Leaders know who is there in front of them, it takes a few seconds. (little silence) Keep going, don’t stop !! 

Magic : (clenching her teeths, getting herself up) HOW DARE YOU USE SALT-SAN’S MOVES..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (about to hit her)

In just a flash (can be seen as slow motion too), without letting the time for her and the 2 other Queens to understand anything, Yuko was behind her, hitting her with a diagonal movement in her back like a slash, using only 2 fingers, standing straight. 

Magic : (screaming in pain) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (fell to the ground)

Yoga and Bakamono : MAGIC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

The Rappappas who were standing still, silent, weren’t surprised but always impressed by Yuko’s strength, they looked at her in a way that didn’t need to be explained. Things were back into place, power and domination naturally speaking in a quick movement, letting the respect sweeping straight everything away. The atmosphere in a complete, soft and brutal silence. Yuko didn’t take her eyes off Magic, serious.

Yuko : I want you to remember her everytime. Get through it !!!!!!!!! 

Magic was scared, crying a little, Yoga and Bakamono helping her to get herself up. She winced, feeling the intense pain in her back as Yuko nearly broke it. She felt the warning into Yuko’s eyes and immediately looked down. Yoga and Bakamono put bandages that Torigoya gave them on the Queen, Yuko asking her if she’d be okay. Magic nodded hesitantly as a yes.

Yuko : Ok. You’ll do it with them now.

Gekikara, Shibuya, Black and Torigoya fought the 3 Queens, Yuko and Sado observing them, focused. Yuko gave the 3 girls some advices, Sado helping as well before they all fought each other’s equivalents. Shibuya beat Magic, same for Torigoya, Gekikara and Black with Bakamono and Yoga. They all stopped as Yuko told them that it was enough for today, not wanting to take any risks with Magic’s body. As they left, Yuko and Sado talked between each other.

Sado : What do you think Salt would say ?

Yuko : Hmmm… not to give up and give the best. She’s watching, she must be happy. 

Sado : Sure she is…

Yuko : Well, at least I hope she took the time to watch a bit today ! (smiled) 

Sado : (smiled) Why that ?

Yuko : The girl had another priority I guess…….. (making gestures)

Sado : OOOOH !!!! (laughing) 

Yuko : (laughed) No wonder why she couldn’t wait to be in Heaven, I understand now ! (drinking)

Sado : Hahahaha !! 

Yuko : (looked up) Ho sis, easy okay don’t make it rain we’re under !!!! Cheers and enjoy !!!

Sado : (smiled) Aah yeah, she will…

…………………………………………………………………………….

Salt : So I’m finally here… (looking around) It’s white… everywhere… (looking at herself, noticing that she had white clothes on her) I feel so light… strange… I don’t feel any pain anymore… Hm… (walking a few steps) 

Otabe : Honey !!

Salt : (turned around, surprised) Otabe..??? 

Otabe : Honey you’re here !!! (ran to her) 

Salt : Baby..!!! (doing same) 

The 2 fell in each other’s arms, hugging for a while, moved and happy, kissing. 

Otabe : It’s wonderful..!! I can’t believe it..!!! 

Salt : I missed you..!!! (crying on her shoulder) I missed you so much..!!!! I’m so happy..!!!!! 

Otabe : (comforting her, smiling) It’s okay honey, don’t cry..! I’m with you now…

Salt : (still crying like a child) I didn’t want you to leave..!! I was scared..!!! 

Otabe : You’re gonna make me cry..! We’re together now, forever..!!

Salt : Yes..!!!! 

Otabe : Ooh, Salt… (stroking gently her hair) 

Salt : Otabe..!!! 

Otabe : (smiled) Thank you for avenging me honey… 

Salt : You watched me..?? 

Otabe : Yes… you were amazing… (Kissing) 

Salt : (blushing, talking like a little child) It was hard… 

Otabe : But everything is okay now… we don’t have to worry anymore. Magic, Yoga and Bakamono are between good hands with Yuko. I miss them… I’d like to see them again… but I’m happy to know that they’ll be fine. 

Salt : Me too… I’m counting on her… Rappappa… won’t disappear… 

Otabe : No… (kissing) You’re really beautiful honey… (smiling, kissing) Heaven makes you look a bit younger… (caressing her face, smiling) 

Salt : (blushing) Babyy… Y..You too… you’re even more beautiful here..! 

Otabe : Hahaha !! 

Salt : (suddenly getting on one knee, emotional) Otabe… 

Otabe : Honey..!!

Salt : Baby… will you marry me..?

Otabe : Yes..!!!!! (jumping on her, hurriedly kissing) Yes !!!!!!!!!

Salt : (quickly returned the kiss, happy) I love you..!! (kissing) 

They kissed for a while, caressing each other.

Salt : (whispering) You smell so good…. (necking her, kissing) 

Otabe : (smiling, whispering) You too…. (kissing) 

Salt : (whispering) Babyy…! (kissing, necking her)

Otabe : (eyes closed, feeling Salt’s hand down her pants) Oohhh honeyy..! W..Wait..! We can’t, we’re not alone here..! 

Salt : (not listening, biting her ear, pulling down her shorts, whispering) I don’t care…. I want you so much right now…. (kissing) 

Otabe : (smiled, feeling her breathing heavily, eyes closed) You’re so soft…! Aahhh…!! We..We have to be quiet..Oohhh aaaaaahhhhhhh..!!!!!!!!!!! 

Salt : (whispering) Noo…. I want you to make noise for me…. (kissing, in urge while rubbing her pussy, necking her, sensual, quickly taking Otabe’s clothes off) babyy..! 

Otabe : Fuck..!! (kissing, taking Salt’s clothes off too, having her hands around Salt’s neck and her legs around her while kissing. 

The Majijo boss smiled, quickly thrusting her fast making her jump, both sweating. 

Otabe : (eyes closed) OOOOHHHHH HONEYYYYY..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOHHHHHH YEEEESSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SALT..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cummed hard)

Salt : (eyes closed) THIS IS… THIS IS HEAVEN..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BABYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AA..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FEEL ALIVE..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FEEL ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cummed hard) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It rained hard on earth after that…

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys. Salt's pain really hard to endure, suicide was close... Love has its lot of sadness unbearable for the ones staying alive. One thing is certain, you meet in Heaven at the end. Anyway, I'm sorry for being late ! I'm doing my best to be on time :) .


End file.
